xenboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Elf Fighter 1
"I apologize for cutting off your fascinating diatribe with my blade in your belly. Small talk was never my strong suit." You have spent decades studying the art of combat, refining your skills with relentless vigor. Cunning and patient, your mind plays out each attack and counter before you strike for maximum effect. Though your magical repertoire is extremely limited, the spells you have chosen enhance your already prodigious ability. Character Sheet Character Name: Race: High Elf Class & Level: Fighter 1 Background: Sage Gender: Alignment: Lawful Neutral Size: Medium Armor Class: 17 (Studded Leather) Max HP: 11 (1d10 + 1) Speed: 40 Experience Points: Ability Scores Proficiencies Proficiency Bonus: +2 Saving Throws: Strength +2, Constitution +3 Skills: Arcana +5, Athletics +2, History +5, Insight +3, Perception +3, Survival +3 Passive Insight: 13 Passive Perception: 13 Armor & Shields: All armor and shields Weapons: '''Simple weapons, martial weapons '''Languages: Common, Dwarvish, Draconic, Elvish, Halfling Attacks Melee Attack Bonus: +2 Melee Finesse Bonus: +5 Ranged Attack Bonus: +5 Rapier. Melee Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 9 (1d8 + 5) piercing damage. Dart. Ranged Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, range 20/60 ft., one target. Hit: 5 (1d4 + 3) piercing damage. True Strike. Cantrip: Range 30 ft., concentration up to 1 round. Gain advantage on your next attack against the target before the end of your next turn. Features & Traits Fey Ancestry: You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can't put you to sleep. Darkvision: You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. Trance: You don't require sleep. Instead, you meditate deeply, semiconscious, for 4 hours a day. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit that a human does from 8 hours of sleep. Cantrip: You know the true strike cantrip. Researcher: If you do not know a piece of information, you usually know where and from whom that knowledge can be obtained Fighting Style - Dueling: When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. Second Wind: On your turn, you can use a bonus action to regain 1d10+1 hit points. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Equipment Rapier, studded leather armor, shield, scholar's pack, book on fighting techniques, spellbook CP: SP: '''8 '''GP: 64 PP: Description You were a professional soldier. You traveled to foreign lands, led troops into danger, fought wars under the You are a serious student of all forms of combat. Despite your studious nature, you are aware that there are limits to practice and simulation. It is time to conduct some real-world application of your deadly art. Adventuring companions are usually the type who will need a steady hand and quick wits to bail them out, often. Thankfully, you have both to spare. Personality Traits: '''You use polysyllabic words that conveu the impression of great erudition. '''Ideals: The path to power and self-improvement is through knowledge. Bonds: Your life's work is the Tome of Battle, a treatise related to your theories on combat. Flaws: You speak without really thinking through your words. invariably insulting others. Relationships '''Lord's Alliance: '''You are a member of the Lord's Alliance, a group of allied political powers concerned with mutual security and prosperity. Category:Characters Category:Pregens Category:Elves Category:Fighters Category:Sages